Roller Scandal
by Joychaos
Summary: I was playing Tekken 3 and I decided that Jin and Hwoarang should be together since they have so much animosity against each other. After hearing Nina Williams death KO moan, the red head is turned on. Why not let some frustration go in the shower while thinking of the person he was suppose to hate?


Roller Scandal

I hear, the most erotic death scream ever. She got pounded into the ground and just let go all of her inner desires into one long and loud moan. I had stared at her on the ground writhing in pain, it almost looked like she was writhing in pleasure. I knew my face was turning red because my jeans were getting tighter. "Al man!" I booked it to the locker room to try to rid of my problem before my fight was up. I paced the tiled floor of the locker room in hope of clearing my head. Maybe a cold shower would help.  
Hwoarang striped his clothes, throwing them carelessly to the ground. He stepped into the shower, cringing when the ice-cold water hit him.  
"Shit! Too cold, toooo coooldd!"  
Hwoarang turned the water to warm hot and sighed as he realized his cock was still hard. He took his throbbing organ in his hand. He began stroking himself, his eyes fluttered shut when he saw the image that haunted him every time he was fighting. Jin kuzama's muscles straining against the pressure his leg was causing. He saw Jin lick his plush red tinged lips as sweat dripped down his neck. Hwoarang lost his edge and Jin took control of the fight. That's how he got second place. Before long Hwoarang was moaning Jin's name out loud.  
Meanwhile Jin was walking into the locker room to get his bag and then he heard his name being called. He froze and heard his name breathed out by someone. He dropped his bag and walked toward the moans. He saw the red-head in a very exposed position: head thrown back, cock in his hand, pinching his nipples. Jin watched the red-head for a while not knowing how to interrupt him.  
"Oh Jin please!" Hwoarang moaned out again his hand moving faster.  
Jin walked toward the redhead, causing Hwoarang to jump and try to cover himself.  
"EH! What the fuck!?" Hwoarang's face betraying the tone of voice he was using. Jin walked closer pushing the korean into the wall. He kissed up Hwoarang's neck causing the other to gasp.  
"Hey quit it!" Hwoarang struggled against the other.  
"why? Isnt this what you wanted? You were the one begging." Jin pinned Hwoarang's hands above his head. They kissed. Hwoarang stopped fighting and pushed his still hard cock into the hard body pushing back. Jin striped his clothes off slowly, letting the redhead watch wide eyed. Jin smirked and stepped between Hwoarang's legs, spreading them.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing? I ain't bottom!" Hwoarang pushed Jin into the opposite wall taking control.  
This is my fantasy, the least i could do is be the one on top right?  
The redhead ran his hands all over the wet tanned flesh, taking a perk nipple between his teeth. He was rewarded with a gasp and fingers intertwining themself in his hair. Hwoarang spread Jin's legs and roughly grabbed Jin's cock.  
"You like it rough Kazama?" Hwoarang asked as he jerked Jin off none too gently. Jin just moaned softly. They stroked each other in the showers for a while until Jin snapped. He turned Hwoarang over pinning him hard against the tiled wall. He lubbed up his fingers with his own spit and circled around the pink hole. He pushed in not caring how rough he was being.  
"Ahn!" Hwoarang tightened around Jin's fingers.  
"Shut up! You can take this. If you can take my punch you can take this!" Jin pushed a second finger in and began sissoring Hwoarang. He made Hwoarang bend over,"Rest your hands on your knees and take it." Jin spit on his hands slicking up his penis. He put the third finger in and pushed them in to his knuckles. He brushed up against the red heads prostate, not really intending to. Hwoarang moaned out, "Ooo right there please!"  
Jin smirked again, "I think your stretched enough stand up straight and turn around."  
Hwoarang complied. Jin grabbed Hwoarang's leg, lifting it to his positioned himself right under the puckering hole.  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Hwoarang took a shaky breath, "Don't hurt me too much and don't read too much into that."  
Jin pushed in slowly, easing the Korean to relax. It took so much will power to not ram home. Hwoarang wrapped his arms around strong shoulders, breathing harshly. Jin grinned, and kissed the red-head's cheek. Hwoarang's eyes widened, tears stinging his eyes.  
"Does it hurt that bad? I thought you could take it."  
"Sh-shut up! Just be still for a second motherfucker!" Hwoarang lowered his leg to rest on Jin's hip. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. By then Jin was shaking with need. He pushed in even further and pulled out.  
"Oh fuck your tight!" Hwoarang couldnt help but blush,"Maybe it's because I'm a..."  
Jin continued to slowly push in and out, "You're a what?"  
"A-ah VIRGIN!"  
Jin completely stopped,"You're pulling my leg."  
They began to slip down the wall. Jin pushed Hwoarang's legs toward his head as he fucked him senseless. Hwoarang had never felt anything like this before. His fantasy was happening to him and he was doing it so good. Then Jin hit that spot again. Hwoarang cried out as Jin caught on he positioned himself to hit it over and over. Hwoarang didn't even realize he came when he felt something pulsing inside of him.  
"Ooooh Fuck Kazama!"  
Hwoarang blacked out for a couple of minutes. When he opened his eyes Jin was washing himself in the shower. He got up and winced. He turned a shower on and washed himself as well. He didnt even look Jin in the eyes he walked to his locker and dried himself off. He put on his jeans and a t-shirt and left the locker room. Jin was left alone thinking he did something wrong. He too exited the locker room. He went to the arena and saw Hwoarang stretching. How he stretched in tight ass jeans nobody knew. "Hwoarang VS King!"  
Long story short Hwoarang got his ass beat!  
Hwoarang picked himself off the ground cursing himself for losing to a wrestler. He left the arena to get his mind off fighting, then he realized he was starving.  
"Hey Rang! Wait up!" Jin called out to him.  
"What do ya want Kazama!"  
"I wanted to apologize for earlier, i didn't mean to do...uh that." Jin strached his head.  
Hwoarang laughed, "i don't know what you're apologizing for. i wanted it, just didn't know my..."  
Jin looked at the redhead, "what are you trying to say. you're not the type to be stumblin on words."  
"Kazama its really none of your business what I'm trying to say okay? Are you gonna buy me dinner now, i mean you did just fuck me its only fair."  
Jin smiled, "Sure, guess this makes me the man."  
Hwoarang threw a kick and grunted, "Fuck I'm sore!"  
"That would be the point wouldn't it? You're gonna be on top next time!"  
Jin treated Hwoarang to fish n chips. They awkwardly chatted for an hour and decided it was time to go for a walk.  
"I didn't know you were actually gonna pay for my food. Umm Thanks i guess."  
"You are very welcome. Who could say no to such a pretty face?" Jin teased.  
"Stop fucking teasing me its embarrassing!" Hwoarang hit Jin in the shoulder.  
"You wanna go to my room later and play some videogame or something?"  
Hwoarang stopped walking, "You want me to come over?Why?"  
Jin chuckled for a while, "Because i like you thats why."  
They walked towards a small inn and went up to the fourth floor. Room 515. Jin kicked off his sneakers and plopped onto his king sized bed. They sat there for a while in silence. "Yep, this is fun." Hwoarang said.  
Jin sighed, "I'm sorry, it just got awkward all of a sudden. So how come you were stuttering and blushing earlier?"  
Hwoarang sighed, "You are so slow...I'm. A. VIR-GIN! God, I wasn't joking!"  
Jin laghed,"WOW! wow you were a virgin? i thought you lost that ages ago!"  
The red head frowned, "No, I don't like dudes...y'know what I don't wanna talk about this. Its awkward."  
"Umm i got Devil May Cry 3. Wanna play that?" Jin smiled.  
A knock on the door made them both jump. They sat there looking at the door for a while until Hwoarang sighed irratly.  
"You gonna answer the door anytime today?"  
Jin got up reluctantly, "Sure why not?" He opened the door, "What the fuck you want!"  
The room service woman looked appalled, "Excuse me, next time you need towels don't ask me." She left.  
When Jin turned around he saw Hwoarang bent over the fridge getting into the alcohol.  
"Wow I didn't think i'd see this view so quickly." Jin slapped the redhead's ass.  
The redhead turned around grabbing Jin's arm and threw him on the floor, pinning him down. He smirked as Jin stared up angrily. Hwoarang's eyes glazed over as he imagined Jin licking his lips. He bent down to kiss Jin. He kissed the black-haired boy below him like he never kissed anyone before.  
"They're so soft." Hwoarang whispered.  
Jin closed his eyes feeling the passion behind every kiss Hwoarang gave him. The redhead released Jin and continued to kiss him.  
"I want you so badly."Hwoarang breathed out.  
"Hwoarang." Jin wrapped his arms around the others neck.  
Hwoarang straddled Jin's hips as he got more aroused. Jin was happy he was wearing sweatpants, he could feel the redhead's dick brushing against his. "Fuck, take those damn jeans off please!" Jin unbuttoned the redhead's pants for him.  
Hwoarang got up sliding his pants down hastily and climbed back on top of Jin. Jin grabbed Hwoarang's hips as he moved his hips under the other. Hwoarang buried his nose in the black hair, smelling it. Jin closed his eyes and imagined the redhead riding him.  
"Rang, dry humping is nice, but i would like to do something else if you don't mind."  
"Huh? Oh i guess." Hwoarang blushed.  
Jin got up and got onto the bed, he took his shirt off and winked at the redhead. He pushed his sweatpants and boxers off, standing in naked glory.  
"What exactly are we gonna do, cuz i think its my turn for whatever it is!"Hwoarang took his clothes off as well and lustfully looked at Jin.  
"Hell no Mr. Virgin. Your not gonna penetrate me till you know what you're doing!" Jin grabbed Hwoarang and they kissed for a while, grinding their cocks against each other. Jin bit the redhead's ears earning a moan.  
"Hey sit on me okay while i play wit your nipples." Jin took a pink nub between his fingers. Hwoarang sat on top of Jin's erection rubbing his bullock; precum dripping profusely from his cock.  
"Wow you're really excited!" Jin reached on the night stand for the lotion. He coated his fingers in it and shoved two in. He pulled them in and out. He pushed them deeper into the redhead until he thought he found the prostate gland.  
"FUCK FUCK RIIIIIGHTTT THERE! OH PLEASE RIGHT THERE!" Hwoarang was riding the fingers. Jin smirked, he remembered when he was a virgin. He shoved in a third finger and sissored and twisted his fingers until the entrance was soft as putty. "Hey my fire head, you wanna ride this dick?"  
Hwoarang blushed bright red as he nodded slowly. Hwoarang felt the cock pulse under him as Jin was positioning himself for him. Jin helped Hwoarang take the cock in inch my inch until he was halfway seated.  
"It kinda hurts Ka-kazama!"  
"You're so sexy i always wanted you."  
Hwoarang's blush deepened as Jin shoved in further.  
"Man we might hafta get some anal lube. spit and lotion is not doing the trick, but it will do till then."  
Hwoarang's heart was pounding as he took the hard cock inside him. It felt so weird he didn't know how to feel. Jin's cock was ass deep, pulsing in him.  
"Oh Jin i like when your cock does that."  
Jin guided Hwoarang up and coated his cock in more lotion and pushed the red-head took it slow unlike their first time earlier that day.  
"Babe, i want you to move now okay? It will feel so much better if you do."  
Hwoarang lifted himself and slipped back down. He grabbed on tightly to Jin's biceps as he rode him. Hwoarang looked at Jin, who was panting.  
"JIN!" Hwoarang yelled as he came down hard on the cock inside him.  
Jin opened his eyes, he turned them over on their sides as he continued to fuck the red head. Hwoarang reached between his legs to feel where Jin was inside him. Jin groaned.  
"Why are you so damn sexy!"  
"Because redheads always are!" Jin picked up the pace as he stroked Hwoarang's cock. The redhead came violently, arching his back; screaming at the top of his lungs. Jin pulled out of the redhead coming on his backside. Hwoarang still convulsed a little as his cock grew hard again.  
"Do me again...if felt so...so" Hwoarang blush while he touched himself.  
"I'm tired, ill watch you masturbate." Jin peeked over Hwoarang's hip.  
Hwoarang hand worked furiously at his weeping cock. He used the other hand to massage his testis.  
"Oh please Jin, oh oh oH OHHH!"  
Jin smirked, wow somebody is a screamer.  
As the korean came close to completion he focused the stimulation on the head of his cock. His mouth was wide open as he screamed Jin's name over and over.  
"Oh FUCK!" the redhead came.  
He looked over to where Jin was still sitting and smiled weakly. Jin patted Hwoarang on the head.  
"That was hot Rang. Wanna shower?"  
"Yeah, i feel gross. Lotion, spit and come YUCK!" They showered for a long time, really getting every nick and cranny.  
"So when did you start fantasizing about me?" Jin inquired.  
"Shut up. You just love to chat don't you. I'm tired, got my ass beat then i got fucked twice. I'm beat. And i have things on my mind about my virginity being taken."  
Jin grabbed Hwoarang, "I'm sorry i didn't take you seriously about the virginity thing. But i didn't take it. It wasn't rape i hope because i felt something between us."  
Hwoarang laughed,"You did? I started fantasizing about you last year after you kicked my ass."  
Jin also laughed, "Wow that's when i first noticed how sexy you were. Amazing how we didn't get together then."  
They got out of the shower and were going to bed when they realized the sheets were a total mess. They ripped the sheets off and got under the blankets.  
"Jin, i cant really stay here. I hafta go back, i promised Eddy i would be his DD."  
"Are you serious, we had sex and you wanna bail? Can i come, i just don't wanna be separated yet."  
Hwoarang stared at the dark-haired man for a while and smiled, "Sure why not? the more the merrier. Besides I'm gonna be bored, seeing how i cant drink tonight to numb my backside. My hips hurt."  
"Poor little virgin. Wow you should masturbate more often, it's just sexy. And the way you come is even sexier."  
Hwoarang punched Jin, "Quit trying to make me blush damn! its awkward and so not me!"  
Jin laughed as they got ready to leave. THE END


End file.
